XMen : Children of the X
by nzid
Summary: It's more then 20 years after Alkali Lake & time has gone by. Meet up with the children of the X-Men and see what has happened as their past meets in the present to determin their future.
1. Chapter 1

Many things over the years had changed, but many things were still the same. Many human's still live in fear of mutants, but it least it was more widely known that it is only part of natural evolution and over time the number of mutants would increase until they are the dominant species on the planet. There is a greater understanding about who we are and what we stand for. People can now put a face to the enigma that once was our existence.

This hasn't stopped people from hating mutants. There are still groups like Freedom of Humanity the political group that are still to this day trying to get mutant registration; or their more irrational counterparts Veto whom have been compared to the Nazi's. But it least finally there are more known movements for mutants, like the Mutant Liberation Association is just one such group. It's the largest and most well known movement in the world, and I'm one of the founding members.

My name is Doctor Jean Grey. I'm a mutant. I'm a wife. I'm a mother, a friend, a doctor but foremost I'm a teacher. I'm here to teach the world that mutants are not to be feared. The world fears the unknown, so I'm here to shine a light onto our existence.

* * *

Caroline sat in the window seat of the guest bedroom looking out to the grounds of the mansion and the soft morning dew that covered it. She hadn't been to Xavier's in over five years but it still looked exactly like she remembered it. She had first moved in when she was twelve due to her developing powers, after graduation she stayed around for a year before deciding to go to medical school so she could learn more about genetics and various mutations. Now she was a second year medical student, and twenty-four… almost. Though it was her birthday today, she wouldn't officially be twenty-four until 2:26 that afternoon. 

It was strange being back at the institute after so long. Her mothers old mentor, and hers also had died mid her second year at the school and both she the other students had taken it overly hard. Ororo Munroe, long-term teacher at the school took over as head of the school. At the time it caused great debate, as Scott Summers whom was more experienced turned down the position. He knew that due to his wife's front line fight for mutant rights, him being the principal and head of a school like Xavier's would put it in the spotlight. That's all that he wanted, for the school which he had spent most of his life protecting, being pushed into the light and become the center for controversy.

But here she was back at the school so she could celebrate her birthday among friends and family. Her mother would be arriving later in the day along with other family members like her aunt and uncle while her brother and cousin were already with her at the school. She couldn't wait to see her mother, though she knew it would be slightly strained due to the history between some family members.

Hearing a knock at the door Caroline looked to see her Aunt come in. Though Ororo wasn't an actual relative of hers she was closer to her then other relatives of hers. During her years attending Xavier's Ororo was there for her almost like a second mother. For that reason ever, and as she was a life long friend of Jean's, Carly had called Ororo Munroe Aunty 'Ro. Getting up from the window seat she moved over to the blue eyed white haired woman giving her a hug.

"It's so good to see you Caroline." Ororo said in her usual well-spoken manor. "We haven't seen each other in so long." She said as she brushed one of Carly's long blond curls over her shoulder so it wasn't hiding her face. It was then she noticed the tears that glistened in front of her blue eyes. "Caroline, what is the mater?" She questioned in a gentle voice as she ushered her back over to the window seat.

Carly sat back down taking a deep breath to compose herself before she continued. "He's gone." She stated simply. "I woke up this morning and he'd left." She didn't mention the letter he had left explaining why he had to go. It was meant for her eyes only. She'd tell Ororo or her mother if the need arose, but now there was no need.

Ororo gently took hold of Carly's hands in hers to try and calm her and let her know she was there for her. She couldn't help but inwardly smile. Christopher was so much like his father, and both she and Carly knew it. "You know what your brother is like." She said reassuring her. "He is a grown man with a mind of his own. He will come back sooner or later, he always has."

Ororo couldn't help but be thrilled when she learnt her life long best friend was pregnant and going to have twins. No one knew at that time what would eventuate, but though those tough times Charles had been there to help everyone. Christopher Wolfe Grey was born at 2:03pm, and twin sister Caroline Faith Summers was born twenty-three minutes later at 2:26pm and in the end the birth two healthy babies was all that mattered.

"Christopher is a Maverick by name, Maverick by nature. He needs to do things in his own time. You're his twin sister." She began to explain. She knew that Carly already knew this but she felt she needed to be reminded. "Because of your mothers powers you and he share a bond like no other. You'll know if he needs you, just like he will if you need him. He'll come back when he is ready, but until then all we can do is wait and worry." Ororo said before finally putting her hand on Carly's shoulder.

"He'll be alright Caroline." She added before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Both of them looked to each other forcing a smile so the other would feel better and both knew it. Carly then sensed someone coming to the room. She immediately knew who it was and just looked to the door. Ororo could tell by the look on his face who it was. "I'll tell him." Ororo said. "You finish getting dressed and head downstairs. I'll tell Scott." brbr"Alright." Carly said nodding in agreement. "I'll head down later. I want to finish unpacking before I say hello to Eden, Rose, Spencer and the others." Carly said knowing her cousins all would be wanting to catch up with her (especially Eden).

Ororo nodded before getting up heading out of the room. After making sure the door was closed securely she turned to Scott who was moving down the corridor toward them. Though Scott was obviously slightly taken back to Ororo coming out of Carly's room he wasn't to worried.

"So how is my birthday girl?" Scott questioned with one of his infectious wide smiles. Ororo returned the smile entwining her arm in his so she could lead him back down the corridor. She would have loved to talk to him in private, but she knew how impossible that would be with all the students coming and going.

"She's well. She just wants to settle in and unpack before she comes down to see everyone." She told him with a light smile. She thought for a moment how to tell him about Chris, but she knew there wasn't exactly any delicate way to put it. When Chris was younger he would often run away from home and go to the Institute to calm down. Ororo welcomed the unexpected visits from him knowing that he needed time to himself just as much as he did with his family.

Finally she stopped and turned to face Scott. "Scott, Christopher left last night." She said to him uncertain how he would react. Though Chris wasn't Scott's biological son she knew he loved him like he were his own. "Caroline just told me." Scott couldn't help but sigh lowering his head lightly. He and Chris had often fought when he was younger causing his disappearances, but he always came back happier. But there hadn't been any fights between them recently, a few disagreements but nothing like when he was younger. "I should call Jean, let her know." He finally said.

"She'll be here in a few hours." Ororo reminded him. "Why not just wait for her to come so you can talk to her in person. It might help you all get some insight onto why he left." brbr"I think we both know why he left." Scott said leaning back resting his weight against the wall behind him. "I just wish he'd talked to someone before he left. He's so much like…" He paused looking to Ororo. "Like his father." He said with a slight smirk. "Just like Carly is just like hers."

"Just because both Caroline and Christopher have different fathers, does not mean they do not both love you. You raised him as your own from when he was a baby. You can't think that he doesn't love you as you do him. You raised him well." Ororo said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You raised him better then anyone else could have in that situation."

"What are we talking about?" Logan questioned as he came around the corner to see both Scott and Ororo deep in conversation. Even though his age wasn't known he hadn't aged a day in over twenty years, and still looked the same man in his mid thirties. Though time hadn't treated him well his powers had compensated for time. "Obviously something important…" He added seeing both of their sudden change of composure.

Scott just looked to Logan with a light smile. "Chris left last night with out saying a word." Scott explained. "Ororo was just telling me." The brief silence between the trio was broken by a low growl from the Wolverine. "We all know he knows better then this, but we all also have to admit how difficult this must be for him." brbr"It's difficult for everyone." Logan said in his deep slightly raspy voice. "It doesn't give him the right to disrespect others, especially me, you and Ororo. We all taught him better then that."

"Logan, please." Ororo said putting a gentle hand her husband's face. "We _all_ know we taught him better." She couldn't help but pause a moment looking to both colleagues. "It's why I'm worried. I think there may be another reason for why he left." She paused a moment to fold her arms. "I'm not sure why, but I think that Caroline may do."


	2. Chapter 2

If my family is one thing, it's hard to explain. Though I have a twin brother, he is in fact only my half brother. Our mother is Jean Grey, a doctor and activist for mutant rights. Due to her powers our heritage doesn't mater; we're closer than any set of twins could be.

Different mutants have different mutations just as different people have different hair colours. Just because your parents both may be blonde it doesn't mean their child will also be. It's the same with mutants. A parents powers may not be the same in their children. For Maverick and I it is a bit of both. We each have similar powers to our parents, but also have powers very different.

It's my mother's powers that both of us have inherited that give us our special bond. This is as when we were both in the womb bond grew along with us. We now have an unmistakable and unbreakable bond similar to that of identical twins. We know what each other is thinking or feeling and when they are in trouble. So no matter how far apart we are, we are as close as any two people could be.

* * *

Eden Nadira Zari Daliya Munroe, eldest daughter to Ororo Munroe headed down the corridor toward the guest room where her best friends and cousin was staying. Though Carly hadn't been to the institute for a long while it didn't mean that she hadn't seen Carly since she left. The duo made a pact to see each other it least every six months minimum, and it had only been half that since they had spent the weekend together.

The African Princess was the perfect mixture of both her parents. She had flawless beautiful light brown skin, black thick hair and blue eyes. Being Logan and Ororo's first child the duo wanted to give her the perfect mix of both their worlds just as she was the perfect mix of them. Logan had given her, her first name Eden while Ororo had chosen her middle names, which doubled as her African name. Nadira Zari Daliya (meaning rare golden gentle soul) is the heir to Ororo's lineage along with her younger sister.

But none of this was important to the twenty-two year old teaching student. All she wanted at the moment was to talk to her fraternal cousin and possibly learn why her parent's demeanors had suddenly changed. Knocking briefly she let herself in to see Carly seated on her bed with a medical book open.

"You do realize you are here to get away from study?" She questioned with a light smile before closing the door then moving over to the bed. Taking a seat on the bed next to Carly she looked over the medical books to Carly who was still half reading them, half looking to Eden.

"I can never get away from study." Carly said giving her a slight look. "But I think that is enough study for now." She added as she closed the book. "I'm surprised Rose isn't with you... she is always following you around, especially when I'm around."

Rose Lisha Malika Kamili Munroe is Ororo and Logan's second daughter. Her African name means mysterious angel of perfection, and she is exactly that. Due to complications during Eden's birth, and later injuries it was thought that Ororo couldn't have more children. The couple tried for years until giving up. Then seven years after Eden's birth Ororo was shocked to find she was pregnant once more.

Carly couldn't help but love Rose. She was like a little sister to her, though there were times where her inquisitive nature got her into trouble. Eden just looked to her with a slight smirk. "She didn't finish an essay for school so mother is making her write it now before she can see you."

"Ouch, cruel and unusual punishment." She said with a smile. "Let me guess... Logan's idea and Aunt 'Ro is merely enforcing it." She smirked as she laid down on the bed resting her head on the pillow.

"Correct." Eden said laughing before following suit and doing the same, her head resting on the pillow next to Carly's. It was well known that the two Munroe sisters were very different. Eden was very laid back like her mother, except when angered. Only then did her true inner anger and attitude appear. Rose on the other hand was very inquisitive and outgoing. The fourteen year old was always getting into troubles, fights and had a deep lack of respect for authority. Logan and Ororo though knew how to handle their youngest unlike most others.

"So do you know why everyone is suddenly acting... weird?" Eden questioned before turning her head to the side so that even though both girls were laying on their backs both were still looking to each other. "Suddenly they are evasive and edgy."

"By everyone I assume you mean my dad, Aunt Ro and Logan." She stated before letting out a groan. "Christopher left last night and they just found out. Obviously I wasn't the only one surprised by his sudden departure."

"That's Maverick for you." She said before both started laughing. It truly was Christopher's style to suddenly disappear or appear out of the blue with no warning. "Maybe Spencer knows something." Carly just gave Eden a slightly confused look then began shaking her head to her comment. "Or... maybe not." Eden then replied.

Spencer Oliver Summers nicknamed SOS was only child to Alex Summers and his wife Gwen. Spencer was hard to explain, almost an enigma. When the 18-year-old wasn't goofing off he was playing tricks yet he always seemed to ace every subject in school. He was a typical teen of the times, shaggy dark hair like his mother and but the rest of him was true Summers genetics.

"He left me a letter, but it didn't make sense." Carly admitted. "Something about a friend being in need and him needing to help him out before he could face everyone. And how he'd be back as soon as he could but his friend was a true friend and needed his help more then we needed him here for his birthday." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "He spends so much time brooding by himself I think he's forgetting how to communicate... and spell."

"I think that's been happening for a _long_ time." Eden said smiling. "It least you know he left to help someone though, and not because of something someone said." She said leaving out the obvious reason for why he could have left. Being the child of controversy, the result of a brief fling before Jean married, Chris knew that he was an accident and had to live with it daily.

It didn't mater that he had a two fathers that loved him (his biological father Logan and his adoptive father Scott), he had difficulty thinking he was nothing more then a burden. Family gatherings were especially hard. He had to try and act happy around everyone even when he didn't feel like celebrating. Everyone understood what it was like for him and what he must have been going through but no one knew what to do to help. No one except Carly.

"You're planning on going after him aren't you." Eden suddenly said sitting up looking at her. "You're going to go and find him."

Carly just looked to Eden as she sat up also. Both of them were close as they were the were almost the same age, had spent most of their lives together and even had the same half brother. They loved each other dearly just as they both did Chris so Carly knew she could trust Eden. "He needs me." She stated simply. "I know he's a grown person but he's my... Maverick. He's trying to help someone and it's important to him, which makes it just as important to me."

Eden just smiled lightly. "Are you sure you don't want me to go instead? I mean it's your birthday; everyone is coming here to celebrate it. It would much more logical if I went instead." Eden opted though she knew what the answer would be.

"I know, but it's better if I went. I'll be able to find him quicker. And the quicker I find him, the quicker I help him and the quicker we can get back." Carly said smiling before getting up heading to the dresser to brush her hair and tie it back. "I'll keep in contact with you though so you can let everyone know where I am."

Eden nodded lightly. "I'll give them a cover story to let you get off grounds and into the city. I'll tell them the truth once they get wise." She said with a smirk. "As far as everyone here knows you're gone to the mall so you can... get a present for Chris."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Carly retorted as she went to begin to pack a backpack.

"It's not like I could say you went out to get milk." Eden said with a broad smirk.

Carly couldn't help but chuckle lightly. She moved over to Eden handing her the letter. "Incase anyone wants to read it." She said with a smile. "Just make sure no one tries to bring me back... especially Logan. Chris may be his son, but he's my brother and we're closer then anyone can be."

Eden nodded in agreement looking at the letter in her hand. "Do you know where he is now? So I can it least tell him that. If he has a fair idea where both of you are mother will be able to stop him more easily."

Carly nodded closing her eyes. The bond she had with Chris was hard to explain. She felt what he did whether it was emotions or pain and knew what he was thinking. But it was more then that. If she concentrated she was able to open her mind in his so she could see what he saw, hear what he heard almost like a shared consciousness.

She let her mind wander and search for his, which was easy as it was like a magnet that she was attracted to. She knew that Chris would know that she was in his mind just as she would if he was in hers. She began to see what he saw though she didn't recognize any of it. Play nice and give me a clue. She telepathically sent to him.

Though there was no reply she could see and sense he was doing something. After a few moments she was finally able to see something that would help her locate him physically rather then just following the magnetic bond they had which often lead her into literal brick walls. She saw a large sign on a wall outside a building, which looked to be pretty beat down. "He's in down town." She said opening her eyes. "Just tell them that. It should be enough." She wasn't about to give them an exact address as that could give cause for them to want to get her and her brother.

"Alright." Eden said nodding. "You head down the back stairs, then through the tunnels. That way I can get everyone in the same room at the other end of the mansion and you'll have an easy route." Carly nodded giving Eden a hug before heading out of the room. Both of them knew they had to try and help Chris. Maybe if her knew there wasn't just Carly on his side he'd be happier to settle rather then being like his namesake.


End file.
